Año Nuevo
by DreamYuri
Summary: Ritsu tiene miedo de que pueda pensar Mio con sus sentimientos pero Mio tambien Tiene sus Miedos que sera de estas dos chicas? estaran juntas?


_**Nota:**__Hola gente este es mi primer Fic y bueno me gustara mucho ser parte de siempre leo en esta pagina y ahora quiero saber Fanfic como lo demás!_

**Preocupaciones**

-Era un día tranquilo en una esquina estaba una chica castaña de ojos dorados y al otro laso una pelinegra de ojos grises ambas se miraban fijamente, en ese momento la castaña se quedo totalmente seria, preocupando ah la pelinegra.

Mio: Ritsu estas bien? / Pregunto con duda

Ritsu: Eh?! Sí Mio! / Respondió un poco roja

….

Un silencio incomodo invadió la habitación

-En ese momento Ritsu sintió ah Mio muy cerca de ella, estaban frente ah frente mirándose Ritsu se estaba sonrojando más de lo normal, aunque la castaña no lo supiera ah Mio les gustaba verla de esa forma, en ese momento Mio le quito la diadema ah Ritsu dejando caer su flequillo sobre sus ojos dorados.

Ritsu: Mio dámela! –la pelinegra no se la quería dar ya que Ritsu de esa forma la vuelve loca.

Mio: Trata de quitármela! / Dijo Burlándose

-Después de que Ritsu no podía quitársela, la castaña nuevamente se queda seria preocupando aun más ah Mio, la pelinegra se acerco ah su mejor amiga para abrazarla.

Mio: Perdón Ritsu /dijo entre lagrimas

Ritsu: Tranquila Mio! No es por eso /Dijo feliz

Mio: Entonses porque es? / dijo preocupada

Ritsu: Eh? /En que me eh metido?/ Pues…es por…OH! Mira la hora tengo que ir ah estudiar!

-Vaya escusa le dijo Ritsu ah Mio! Pero Mio sabe muy Bien que Ritsu no puede estudiar si no es con ella. Eso levanto más las sospechas hacia Ritsu.

***Residencia Tainaka***

-Una mirada en su infancia cambio su vida, una persona no dejaba de pasar por su mente, la castaña no podía dormir, jugar, comer.. No podía hacer nada. No podía seguir ocultando más sus sentimientos pero ella sabía que si le decía algo ah la pelinegra su amistad de años se vendría abajo. En ese momento sonó el móvil de Ritsu, Mio la estaba llamando.

Ritsu: Hola! Mio! / dijo despreocupada

Mio: Ritsu que paso? Yo se que tu no eres capaz de estudiar sola.. Acaso tienes otra tutora? / dijo entre lagrimas

Ritsu: Que? Mio claro que no.. Espera estas celosa?! /dijo sonriendo

Mio: Que? Nose de que hablas.. /dijo sonrojada/ Nos vemos mañana..

-Ritsu se sentía más feliz de lo normal al saber que Mio estaba celosa cuando no estaba con ella y mañana saldrían. Ritsu se quedo pensando en Mio todo la noche ya que ella era todo para la castaña y estaba dispuesta ah decir sus sentimientos.

**La Confesión**

-Ya era el día cuando Ritsu y Mio irán al centro comercial. Ritsu estaba jugando como siempre lo hace con Mio, Veían tiendas y reían mucho. En un momento desprevenido Ritsu toma de la mano ah Mio, está no dudo en pegarle al instante pero tras pegarle la pelinegra se dio cuenta que no la soltó.

Mio: Ritsu…/ dijo sonrojada

Ritsu: Eh? / Dijo preocupada / Oh! Ui, Jun hola!

-Mio en ese momento se puso celosa pero solo Jun lo notaba. Ah Mio no le gustaba que Ritsu se alejara de ella, En ese momento Mio no pudo mas con los celos, se acerco ah Ritsu y le tomo la mano llevándosela rápidamente hacia un lugar totalmente solo. Mio estaba totalmente seria y esto le preocupaba ah Ritsu.

Mio: RITSU! / dijo algo enojada

Ritsu: S-Sí? /Dijo asustada / hice algo malo?

Mio: No.. / dijo seria / Es solo que.. mm.. bueno estoy algo celosa..

Ritsu: Oh! Mio pero porque? Solo porque le hablo ah Ui y Jun?

Mio: N-No… es que .. Me gusta que… me tomes de la mano / dijo sonrojada

Ritsu: Lose Mio lose! / dijo con una sonrisa

-Esta vez Ritsu tomo el control, tenia ah Mio contra la pared, sus rostros estaban muy cerca

Ritsu: Mio.. / Susurro / Tú eres mía ok?! Si alguien trata de hacerte daño primero se las verá conmigo

Mio: Mi amor siempre seré tuya! / dijo feliz

Ritsu: Mi amor? Y eso de donde salió? / dijo sorprendida

Mio: Eh? Yo dije eso quise decir idiota sí sí eso quis…-Mio no pudo terminar cuando los suaves labios de una castaña rozaron con los de ella-… Ritsu?! Y eso porque fue?

Ritsu: Desde que te conocí siempre quise besarte pero me siento muy avergonzada por es …-Antes de terminar la castaña sintió los labios de la pelinegra contra los suyos-… Wow Mio eso fue tan…tan..

Mio: Tan lindo? Tan hermoso? Tan suave?.. Ritsu me gustas mucho! / dijo sonrojada

Ritsu: Yo también Mio!..-y nuevamente la volvió ah besar tiernamente.

***Residencia Akiyama***

-Era el mejor día de la pelinegra ella no lo podía creer ella había besado ah Ritsu y Ritsu ah ella. Mio no dejaba de rodar en su cama ella sabía que la baterista de la banda HTT le correspondía solo que ella no quería ir tan rápido y esperaría un tiempo antes de pedírselo, Sí la pelinegra es tímida pero eso cambiaria porque en un tiempo se lo pediría ah la baterista!.

**Valor**

-Ah la mañana siguiente Ritsu terminaba de darse una ducha cuando su móvil sonó era una llamada y para sorpresa era Mio.

Ritsu: Hola Mio! /dijo sonriendo

Mio: Ho-Hola Ritsu … qui-quieres dar una vuelta? / dijo nerviosa

Ritsu: Oh! Claro Mio! Estaré en tu casa en 15 minutos! / dijo contenta

Mio: Bu-Bueno / dijo mas nerviosa

Ritsu: Bueno Princesa!-Cortan la llamada-

Mio: /Princesa? Desde cuando se dice así?/ Ufff…

-Mio no sabía que ponerse porque estaba nerviosa pero en un momento no lo pensó y se puso unos jeans, una Vans y una blusa roja con un chaleco azul oscuro será que ah Ritsu le gusta de esa manera?.

**Parque 2:30pm**

-Ritsu ya había llegado y estaba hablando con Jun, ah Jun le gustaba mucho ayudar en lo que es amor. Ah Ritsu se le veía muy nerviosa que en cualquier momento caería al suelo y terminaría en el Hospital.

Ritsu: Jun que dices si le digo ah Mio que sea mi novia? / dijo nerviosa

Jun: Ritsu! Te gusta Mio?! Ya era hora de que lo dijeras / dijo sonriendo

Ritsu: Jun trata de no gritar que no quiero que nadie sepa / dijo alterada

Mio: hola Ritsu! Hola Jun!

Jun: Hola Mio!

Ritsu: Ho-Hola Mio / dijo nerviosa

….

Hubo un silencio incomodo por varios segundos

Jun: Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir!

Mio, Ritsu: Bueno!

….

Hubo otro silencio incomodo pero esta vez fue Mio quien rompió el silencio

Mio: Ri-Ritsu.. / dijo sonrojada

Ritsu: S-Si? Que paso Mio?

Mio: Yooo…estoy… /que dijo?/ No.. No puedo.. / salió corriendo

Ritsu: MIO!-le tomo la mano rápidamente- Mio mírame..- Mio la volvió ah ver, al parecer Ritsu era más alta que ella-.. Mio que me quieres decir?

Mio: Yoo.. estooy..-Ritsu la beso en la nariz tiernamente.

Ritsu: No digas nada Mio yo se lo que me quieres decir pero no puedes lo diré yo! Mio serias mi novia?!...-Mio se quedo en shock-…Mira Mio te demostrare que enserio me gustas..-Ritsu puso su mano en la mejilla de la pelinegra y lentamente empezó ah acercar el rostro de Mio hacia el de ella, dándole un tierno beso.

Ritsu: Mio te amo!

Mio: Yo también mi amor!

-Y desde ese entonces la castaña y la pelinegra salían en secreto aunque solo Jun lo sabía. Ritsu y Mio iban solas ah cualquier lado, ah la preparatoria, ah sus casas, al centro comercial, al café..ect.

-Cuando una se iba ah quedar ah la casa de otra siempre se cambiaban una en frente de la otra sin ningún temor o vergüenza. Ritsu siempre trataba de controlarse para no saltan encima de Mio cuando se cambiaba, wow que fuerza de autocontrol Ritsu enserio se está conteniendo.

Ritsu: Mioo ya tengo sueño / dijo infantilmente/ Ven acuéstate conmigo!

Mio: Sí Ritsu ya voy! / dijo terminando de cambiarse

-Ya estaban las dos acostadas una abrazada de la otra, Mio tenía su cabeza arre costada al pecho de Ritsu, en ese momento Ritsu paso su mano por la cintura haciendo que la pelinegra se levantara rápidamente ¿Qué trataba de hacer Ritsu? ¿Acercarla más ah ella o algo más perverso?.

Mio: Ri-Ritsu.. Qué estabas haciendo? / dijo sonrojada

Ritsu: Tranquila Mio solo puse mi mano en tu cintura eso que tiene de malo? /Dijo seria / acaso pensaste que daría ese paso sin tu permiso?

Mio: Perdón Ritsu pensé que ibas ah hacer algo más / dijo entre pequeñas lagrimas

Ritsu: Mio tranquila no llores..-Ritsu besó ah Mio para calmarla..-tranquila ok?

Mio: Me calmare si me das otro beso! / dijo malvadamente

Ritsu: Lo que tu digas princesa!..-Y nuevamente la volvió ah besar..-Yo te daría un millón de besos!

Mio: y si pierdes la cuenta? / dijo dudosa

Ritsu: Volvería ah empezar!

-Ritsu desde pequeña nunca fue cariñosa, romántica y nada de eso, pero con Mio ella siempre sacaba su lado Romántico y tierno, bueno cuando estaban solas porque Ritsu le había hecho una promesa ah Mio.

_En la primaria_

_Mio: Ritsu prométeme una cosa / dijo sonrojada_

_Risu: Claro Mio dime qué es? / dijo dudosa_

_Mio: Que solo yo podre ver tu lado Tierno y Romántico / dijo sonrojado_

_Ritsu: Claro Mio! Es una promesa!..-se estrecharon sus dedos pulgares_

**-**Desde ese momento Ritsu mantuvo su promesa y hasta el día de hoy solo Mio conoce su lado Tierno y Romántico y más ahora que son pareja.

**El Destino**

-Pasaron 5 años ya habían más parejas de la banda HTT, la primera pareja en formase fue Ritsu y Mio, la segunda fue Yui y Azusa, y por ultimo Mugi y su ex profesora Sawako. Ya todas estaban en la Universidad y para sorpresa todas estaban en la misma. Ya todas eran mayor de edad, Ritsu, Mio y Yui con 18 años y Mugi con 19 años, Azusa seguía en la preparatoria con 16 años. La banda de HTT todavía estaba junta. Cada una estudiaba su carrera, Mio estudiaba Medicina, Ritsu Computación, y Yui y Mugi Diseño de interiores.

-Habían pasado días, meses, semanas.. y ah Ritsu se le veía muy ocupada con algo más que no es el estudio, todas lo notaban porque no era normal ver ah Ritsu tan ocupada, ella siempre ah sido despreocupada y Tranquila, pero en esta ocasión estaba muy alterada ¿Qué será lo que le pasa ah Ritsu?

***1 Semana después***

-Ritsu estaba aún más alterada que antes, este comportamiento ya tenía ah todas preocupadas ¿Porqué Ritsu está así?.

Yui: RICCHAN! / dijo alterada

Ritsu: eh? Que pasa yui? / dijo asustada

Yui: Que te está pasando? Has estado muy ocupada en estos días y te vez muy cansada / dijo directamente

Mugi: Yui tiene razón Ricchan.. Que está pasando? / dejo preocupada

Mio: -tomándola de la mano-.. Amor que pasa? Me tienes preocupada / dijo triste

Ritsu: ehh... lo siento no puedo decirlo arruinaría todo.. Perdón pero no puedo.. / dijo seria

Mugi: Tranquila Ritsu no te vamos ah obligar ah decirlo / dijo con una sonrisa

Yui: Sí Mugi tiene razón / dijo feliz

Ritsu: Bueno ahora tengo que irme!

Yui y Mugi: Bueno!

***Casa de Jun 1:00pm***

-Ritsu y Jun eran las únicas que sabían porque Ritsu estaba actuando así. Ritsu en los días anteriores estaba muy preocupada y nerviosa y se lo quiso decir solo ah Jun porque como se sabe ah Jun le gusta mucho ayudar en el amor.

Ritsu: Jun estoy nerviosa no crees que me estoy apresurando? / dijo alterada

Jun: Ritsu..-puso sus manos en los hombros de Ritsu..- Ya pasaron 5 años! Ya lo suficiente para decírselo!

Ritsu: Pero...- Ritsu fue interrumpida.

Jun: Ritsu nada de peros.. De seguro Mio está esperando que tu se lo pidas / dijo seria.

Ritsu: Bu-Bueno / dijo algo calmada

Jun: Enserio quieres que te guarde esto?

Ritsu: Sí! Cuando llegue la hora vendré por el!

Jun: Bueno!

-Desde ese día pasaron semanas y ah Mio le estaba preocupando que la castaña no viniera ah la Universidad ni ah su casa ¿Qué paso con Ritsu?. Mio llamo ah Ritsu para saber donde estaba pero ella no le contestaba, también le mandaba mensajes pero tampoco se lo contestaba.

Mio: ¿Qué está pasando con Ritsu? / dijo algo enojada

-Ritsu llevaba semanas sin decir donde estaba, las integrantes de HTT se estaban preocupando, pasaron días y ya era un día muy especial, era el cumpleaños de Mio y todas se reunieron ah festejarlo pero Ritsu fue la única en no ir.

***Casa de Jun 6:00pm***

-Ritsu había ido ah recoger lo que le había dejado ah Jun ¿qué le dejo Ritsu ah Jun? En ese momento Ritsu ya estaba más nerviosa que de costumbre.

Ritsu: Jun vengo ah recoger el anillo / dijo nerviosa

Jun: Claro toma!..-se lo dio con alegría..- Ve por ella!

Ritsu: Sí! / Dijo animada / Gracias Jun!

Jun: No es nada Ritsu! Ahora ve rápido!

Ritsu: Sí!..-se subió al auto y fue directo ah la casa de Mio.

-Pasaron varios minutos, Ritsu ya estaba afuera de la casa de Mio, no era tan lejos ya que Mio vivía cerca de la Universidad. Ritsu toco el timbre, espero un momento cuando Yui le abrió.

Yui: Ricchan! Estas aquí! / dijo alegre

Ritsu: Jeje perdón por tardar en llegar! / dijo avergonzada

Yui: Tranquila Ricchan! Ven pasa! De seguro Mio te está esperando!

Ritsu: Bu-Bueno / dijo nerviosa

-Yui y Ritsu subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación de Mio, todas estaban divirtiéndose, pero Mio estaba algo distraída, pero una castaña de ojos cafés la despertó de sus pensamientos.

Yui: Oigan vean quien llego! / dijo contenta

Mugi: Sawako?

Azusa: Nodoka?

Yui: No! Miren..-salió de la habitación para traer ah Ritsu pero ella no quería..- Ritsu /susurro/ ven entra!

Ritsu: No Yui /susurro/ Yo se que Mio me golpeara..

Yui: Y prefieres quedarte aquí ah no verla? / dijo susurrando y seria

Ritsu: N-No.. / dijo nerviosa

Yui: Entonces vamos! / dijo alegre

Ritsu: Bu-Bueno / dijo nerviosa

-Mio estaba de nuevo sumergida en sus pensamientos, pero de nuevo Yui la despertó.

Yui: Les presento ah..-jalo ah Ritsu hacia la habitación..- RICCHAN!

Mugi: Ricchan! Qué bueno que viniste! / dijo sonriendo

Azusa: Ritsu-Sempai nos preocupaste / dijo feliz

Mio: Ri-Ritsu… / dijo entre pequeñas lagrimas

-Ritsu y Mio se quedaron viéndose fijamente, cuando Mio se levanto y camino hacia ella, Mio en ese momento la golpeo en la cabeza y sin pensarlo la abrazo.

Mio: Idiota dónde estabas? / dijo entre pequeñas lagrimas

Ritsu: perdón Mio! Estaba trabajando.

Mio: Trabajando?..-le tomo las manos..- ¿Por qué trabajas? No tenemos una familia Ritsu..

-Ritsu en ese momento se rió un poco, preocupando ah la pelinegra.

Mio: Ritsu? Que es tan gracioso? / dijo preocupada

Ritsu: Mio! Y no quieres formar una familia? / pregunto seriamente

Mio: Ri-Ritsu…- Ritsu se puso de una rodilla frente ah Mio.

Ritsu: Mio! Te casarías conmigo?..-sacando un anillo de cristal puro.

-Mio no lo pensó y se lanzo hacia Ritsu, para la castaña el solo hecho de que la abrazara era que la había aceptado.

Mugi, Azusa y Yui: Siii ah celebrar ah la futura familia Mitsu!

-Mio abrazada de su baterista le dijo unas palabras al oído.

Mio: Mi amor / susurro al oído/ Eres todo para mí!

-Esas palabras sonrojaron ah la castaña, haciendo que Ritsu se desmallara.

Mio: Ritsu? / dijo riéndose

Yui y Mugi: Ricchan!

-Y desde esa noche las Vidas de Mio y Ritsu cambiaron! Quien se imaginaria que Ritsu se desapareció para comprarle un anillo de compromiso ah Mio?! Bueno pasaron los años Mio y Ritsu tenían su propia casa y tenían una pequeña niña con ellas!

El punto es que son felices y almas unidas no se separan!

Fin!

_Espero que les halla gustado :D _

_Y FELIZ NAVIDAD AH TODOS!_


End file.
